


A Full Commitment's What I'm Thinking Of

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya being extra, Crack, F/M, Humor, Marinette and Adrien trying make the best of a bad situation, Meddling, MiracuClass Antics, Nino trying to stop her, Picnics, The rest of the class is just nosy, my attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Sometimes, when you’re friends are so obviously in love and they’re taking forever to get with the program, it’s time to take matters into your own hands.In which Alya takes matchmaking to a whole new level, Nino tries to be the voice of reason, the entire class is incapable of keeping a secret, and Marinette and Adrien just try to have a decent picnic





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i haven't written crack in a while, just go with me for a second

“A class picnic?”

Alya nodded as she scribbled a time and a location on the back of Marinette’s hand. “Yup. I figured it’d be fun. School year’s ending, the weather is beautiful, and exams are just about wrapped up. Thought it’d be a cool casual thing.”

“You didn’t tell me you were planning this,” Marinette said. “I could’ve helped you!”

“Oh, don’t even worried about it, girlie,” Alya assured. “You’ve been so busy with class rep stuff lately I just went and asked Nino for help. Worked out just fine, too. He’s been helping me handle music and food.”

Marinette smiled. “This is so sweet! I can’t believe you did all this for everyone. Is everyone else coming?”

“Oh yeah,” Alya insisted. “Everyone in class. Even Adrien.”

Alya expected some blushing and stammering, but Marinette merely blinked at her. “Adrien’s going to be there?”

“Of course! He was super excited when he found out you were coming.”

Marinette lifted both of her brows in surprise. “He was?”

Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder. “I would never lie to you. So yeah, you should definitely come. After school today, don’t forget.”

“Ok cool!” Marinette nodded. “Do you wanna walk over together with Nino and — ”

“ _ NO!” _ Alya shouted, hands darting out to grab Marinette’s shoulders. Marinette jumped in shock and leaned away from Alya’s frantic looking expression. Alya bit her lip and sighed out through her nose. “I-I mean….nah, i-it’s fine. I have to help Nino with….something after school anyway. Uh….I’ll meet you there a little afterwards.”

“Um...okay,” Marinette said. “You sure you and Nino don’t need any — ”

“Nope! No help!” Alya insisted, spinning Marinette around and marching her over to the locker room. “You just get your books together and meet us at the park. It’ll be a blast.”

She left Marinette in the locker room alone while she let out a huge sigh, and jogged to the back entrance of the school where Nino was waiting for her. Alya grabbed his arm pulled him away from the door and around the corner so that no one would be able to hear them. “Alright, is everything set up?”

“We’re good,” Nino confirmed. “Speakers, blankets, basket of food, you name it. They just need to show up.”

“And you’re  _ positive _ Adrien said he’s coming.”

“Dude yes,” Nino said with an eye roll. “And I told him that Marinette would be there, just like you told me.”

Alya smirked. “Excellent.”

“You know, there are easier ways to shack these two up together,” Nino reminded her. “Marinette isn’t a total mess around him anymore, and Adrien is starting to get to know her. It’ll probably happen naturally anyway — ”

“Listen,” Alya interrupted. “I have learned to stop giving these two the benefit of the doubt. I love them dearly, but they’re hopeless as all Hell. And if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.”

Nino tapped her on the nose. “See,  _ that’s _ the kind of attitude that’s going to get you arrested when you become a reporter,” he warned her. “You’re too nosy.”

Alya waved him off and stared down at her phone. “Whatever. We don’t have time to argue this. We’ve gotta make it to the park before they do.”

“Alya this is so extra. Even for you.”

“You already agreed to this, Nino. Don’t you start complaining on me now.”

* * *

 

Adrien looked at the back of his hand and double checked the time and location that Nino had given him. 2pm by the gates of the park. He sort of expected to see some of his classmates along the way since they were  _ all _ meeting here, but even though the park was crowded, he didn’t really see anyone he recognized. Did he get the day right? Nino definitely said it was after school today….

He walked away from the main paths and over to the grassy area where people were either playing lawn games or laid out on blankets. Right next to a line of bushes were two huge picnic blankets laid along with a large picnic basket, probably filled up with all the food that Nino said he and Alya had spent all night preparing for the class. There looked to be only one person sitting in the middle of the blanket and looking through their phone out of boredom, and Adrien sighed in relief when he saw that it was Marinette. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” he sighed out when she waved back at him. “I thought I’d gotten the day wrong or something.”

“I thought I had gotten here too early or something myself,” Marinette laughed. “At least we can keep each other company until everyone else shows up.”

“That’s true,” Adrien smiled. He quickly looked around at the other park goers that were nearby and lowered his voice as he spoke to her. “How are you feeling, by the way? I know I woke up super sore from that akuma attack last night.”

“Doing better,” Marinette promised. “Back’s a little achy, but I think the bruise will go away by tomorrow. Are you alright? You took a nasty fall…”

Adrien rolled out his shoulder. “It’s fine. Just a little stiff, but like you said, we tend to heal up pretty quick.”

“Let’s hope an akuma attack doesn’t happen during this picnic,” Marinette joked. “It’s gonna be hard to explain to our whole class why we have to spontaneously run away.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Adrien chuckled. “It’s just gonna be a normal picnic with no weird surprises. You know, when everyone decides to show up.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Marinette frowned. “Where is everybody?”

* * *

 

“Ugh, why are they whispering? I can’t freakin’  _ hear _ them! Why did you pick a spot in the bushes so far away?”

Nino frowned and snatched the binoculars away from Alya and lifted them to his eyes. “Because you’re loud as hell and I don’t need these two knowing we’re spying on them because you decided to be  _ freakin’ extra!” _

Alya smacked him on the thigh. “I am trying to make them fall in love, and you’re being super unsupportive right now.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I still say they would’ve figured it out on their own.”

“I have no patience for that nonsense. Now is the music ready?”

“Yeah, the speakers are in the picnic basket.” Nino held up his phone. “And I’ve got my Spotify hooked up. They’ll have plenty of background music.”

“And you put all the songs on it that I told you?”

“.....I mean, yeah, but Al, these are all cheesy American love songs. I don’t know what you’re going for here.” 

Alya lowered the binoculars from his face and turned his head so that he was looking her straight in the eye. “Repeat after me.  _ Ambience _ . There is a method to my madness.”

Nino muttered. “Emphasis on the madness…”

“Shut up,” Alya frowned. “Alright. So this is how this is going to go. First we’re going to — ”

“Holy shit, you guys picked the absolute worst place to stake out this date. Talk about amateur hour over here.”

Alya and Nino both snapped their heads to the left and saw Chloe and Sabrina crouched behind the bushes next to them. Alya scrambled away from the two girls and backed up into Nino’s chest. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Chloe looked absolutely ridiculous — she was dressed in a beige trenchcoat dress with a black sunhat, a huge pair of sunglasses that covered half of her face, and yesterday’s newspaper rolled up under her arm. “I overheard you and Nino planning this last week, so I decided to tag along. I have personal feelings about his interest in  _ Marinette _ of all people, but Adri-kins likes her and I will support him and all his romantic pursuits because I’m  _ such _ a good friend.”

“What are you wearing?” Nino asked. 

“Proper stake out attire,” Chloe snorted, as if the answer were glaringly obvious. “What the hell are  _ you _ wearing?”

“Normal clothes!” Alya exclaimed. “Just like Sabrina.”

Chloe rolled her eyes while Sabrina scratched the back of her head. “I kinda got dragged into this late in the game, so I didn’t have time to change. But we wanted to help with the plan! Adrien and Marinette are adorable together.”

Alya rubbed her temples and sighed. “Fine, you two can stay. But this is a serious mission, and you all need to behave yourselves — ”

“Oh  _ here _ they are! Juleka! Rose! They’re over here!”

Alya turned around to the line of trees that were behind their hiding spot and gaped in horror when Nathanael, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Ivan all snuck out from behind the trees and ducked behind the bushes to join the rest of the class. “Are Marinette and Adrien there already?” Nathanael asked. “I brought my own binoculars just in case.”

“Ivan and I brought snacks!” Mylene whispered excitedly. “Snacks are good for stakeouts.”

“Ooooooh, I’m so excited!” Rose squealed. “This is love in the making, can you believe it?”

“Holy shit,” Alya hissed. “Why are you all here?”

“Oh dude, I found them!” Kim exclaimed as he joined the rest of the group behind the bushes, Max and Alix crawling up behind him. “We’re not late are we?”

Max checked his watch. “Only about 7 minutes late. I doubt much has happened yet. We’re fine.”

“Good,” Alix snorted. “I’ve been waiting months for these two kids to get it together.”

“Okay,” Alya announced to their — wow, yeah, their  _ entire class _ . “What the hell is going on?”

Chloe cleared her throat. “Well, I overheard your plan so I insisted on coming. Sabrina doesn’t come without me. I told Nathanael. Sabrina told Mylene. Mylene doesn’t go anywhere without Ivan. Ivan told Max. Max told Kim. Kim told Alix. Alix told Juleka. Rose doesn’t go anywhere without Juleka. And that’s everyone.”

Nino nudged Alya in the side with his elbow. “Next time? We plan via text only.”

Alya shushed everyone and smacked Chloe on the back of the head to make her stop talking so loudly. “Listen! If you’re all going to stay, you have to be quiet and do exactly as I say. I am not jeopardizing this operation because you all decided to join in. Is that clear?”

Everyone nodded happily while Chloe rolled her eyes and asked Nathanael if she could borrow his binoculars. “Whatever….”

Alya turned away from the mess and pointed to Nino. “Okay. Romantic playlist. Go.”

* * *

 

The two of them were chatting about classes and what their summer vacation plans were when suddenly music started coming out of the picnic basket next to them. 

Marinette turned around and furrowed her brows at the noise. “Um. I’m not the only one hearing that, right?”

“Nope,” Adrien muttered. “I think our sandwiches are singing at us.”

Marinette crawled over to the picnic basket and shoved around the thermoses, tupperware containers, and wrapped sandwiches until she pulled out a pair of portable speakers that were playing some jazzy, bluesy song in English that Marinette didn’t recognise. “What on Earth is this?”

Adrien leaned his ear against the speakers and hummed in thought. “Oh wait a minute, I think I know this song. It’s Careless Whisper.”

Marinette frowned. “How did you know that?”

“Oh, it’s a Tumblr meme!”

“You knew this off a meme?”

“Don’t judge!” he exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be like super romantic or something.”

“Romantic?” Suddenly, Marinette groaned and covered her face with both of her hands. “Oh my God, I think I know what this is.”

“What?” Adrien asked. 

“Nino and Alya invited us to a ‘class picnic’?” Marinette air-quoted. “Only the two of us show up? Romantic music playing from mysterious speakers? They set us up!”

“Set us up? L-Like….like on a date?”

Marinette bit her lips and tangled her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. “I-I mean it….it feels like it, doesn’t it?”

Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess it does…”

Their crushes on each other was something that was still unspoken between the two of them, even after they found out each other’s identities. Marinette had been meaning to sit Adrien down one day and get on the same page about it — whatever what meant for them — but it seemed as if their friends were rushing the process along without them realizing it. 

Adrien looked uncomfortably at the speakers next to them, and Marinette figured that this wasn’t exactly the kind of environment to be having a serious conversation like this. As much as she loved her friends, the gesture was a little heavy handed. This definitely had Alya written all over it. 

Marinette shrugged. “Wanna just….go along with it?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re already here,” Marinette pointed out. “And we have food and drinks and….questionable music. We can have a nice picnic and just hang out later if you want! It’s been awhile since we’ve just hung out with only the two of us.”

Adrien immediately perked up. “Man, it’s been weeks, it feels like! Exams were awful, weren’t they?”

Marinette smirked. “I don’t know about you, but I think we deserve a break. It’s a beautiful day, might as well.”

Adrien started sifting through the picnic basket and pulled out a wrapped sandwich for each of them. “Hey, I’m with you. If all this food is for us, I don’t see why we should complain.” He frowned suddenly, reached into the corner of the basket, and pulled out a note. “Uh oh. What’s this?”

Marinette shrugged. “This isn’t my circus show. Read what it says.”

Adrien sighed, unfolded the note, and read off of it. “Dear Hopeless Lovebirds. You’re no strangers to love. You know the rules and so does she. A full commitment’s what she’s thinking of. You wouldn’t get this from any other girl.” He darted his eyes up towards Marinette and he shifted uncomfortably for a moment before clearing his throat and announcing, “Er, it’s not….signed.”

“Weird,” Marinette muttered. “Isn’t that a song or something?”

“Is it?” Adrien asked. “I just think it’s bad poetry. Is this supposed to be romantic? Who wrote this?”

* * *

 

“I’m trying to be romantic  _ for _ them and these nerds are complaining?” Alya fumed. 

Nino rubbed her back. “Babe, chill, please, holy shit. Let it happen organically, okay?”

“That was a stupid idea though,” Chloe said, licking the tip of her finger and flipping a page of her newspaper. “Just saying.”

“Nobody invited you!” Alya snapped

“ _ Ssshhhhhh!” _ Nathanael hissed, slapping Chloe on the arm while looking through his binoculars. “I’m trying to hear what they’re saying!”

* * *

 

“Oh man, these are Nino’s mom’s sandwiches!” Adrien grins in delight as he unwraps one of the sandwiches. “Ugh, I’ve missed these.”

“Are they good?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien scoffed. “Good? They’re  _ amazing! _ They’re seasoned and toasted and absolutely brilliant. Here, want some of this one?”

Marinette laughed. “Oh no, that one’s yours. I’ll just take one of these.”

“No, no, seriously!” Adrien ripped the sandwich in half and handed it to Marinette. “This one has really good lunch meats in it, I’ve had it before. I promise.”

“Okay,” Marinette relented, grabbing the sandwich and folding the picnic blanket over her lap to catch the crumbs. “I feel like I’m about to be blown away.”

“Oh you are. We’ll do it on three, okay?” Adrien grinned. 

Marinette nodded and waited for Adrien to count them up before they both leaned in and sunk their teeth into the sandwich halves at the same time. It only took a couple of seconds of chewing before Marinette was moaning delightfully at the taste. “Oh my  _ God _ , these are fantastic.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Adrien said through his mouthful. “Nino’s mom is the  _ best! _ ” 

“This is so bad, I’m going to blast through all of these sandwiches,” Marinette pouted. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Adrien squinted at Marinette’s face and pulled out a napkin from the picnic basket. “Oh wait, come here. You have some sauce on your face.”

Marinette reached a hand up and rubbed the wrong cheek. “Wait, where?”

Adrien didn’t think much when he licked the tip of the napkin and beckoned Marinette over. “Come here, I’ll get it.”

Marinette hesitated for a brief moment, but carefully crawled over to him until her face was close enough for him to brush at the sauce that was on the corner of her mouth. His other hand was cupping her other cheek and holding her head steady until he was satisfied that her cheek was clean. “There we go. Good as new.”

“Thanks,” she said, licking her lips that suddenly felt too dry. “I guess I got overexcited.”

Adrien smiled softly and kept his hand on her cheek for just a few seconds longer before he moved away and sat back on his ankles. “It’s okay,” he assured. “Seeing you get excited by things is cute.”

Ladybug was never much of a fan of Chat Noir’s flirting, and he almost expected her to just cleverly wave away the compliment like Marinette had been doing ever since she found out he was actually Chat Noir. It was just how their friendship worked, and it was just an amusing way to tease her and try to dissolve the tension. Except it didn’t quite work the way he thought it would because Marinette’s eyebrows were raised and her cheeks were growing pink as she stared at him in shock. “Oh….” she sighed out. 

Adrien drummed his hands on his lap. “I-I didn’t….upset you, did I?”

“No!” Marinette interjected quickly. “I was just surprised, that’s all. You don’t usually flirt with me like that.”

Adrien frowned. “I flirt with you all the time.”

“No,” Marinette insisted. “Usually you’re doing it to be over the top and funny, which is fine. But….you don’t always say it so sincerely. Like you didn’t just spend a whole minute trying to think of a good line.”

“Well….” Adrien began. “I never  _ don’t _ mean it, you know. But I guess….sometimes you make the words come out without me needing to try.”

Marinette smiled with all of her teeth showing. “That’s sweet of you.”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s my pleasure, my Lady.”

Marinette giggled, seeming to fall back into a sense of comfort after hearing the nickname. “Want something to drink?” she asked him. “I think I saw some apple cider in the thermoses there.”

“Yeah, sure,” Adrien agreed, pulling the basket closer to them and taking out the tall metal thermos. “I can pour it if you want.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Marinette said. She moved closer to Adrien until she was sitting close enough for their knees to touch. She screwed off the plastic top of the thermos and started to pour the apple cider out into the cap. But the moment she did, suddenly everything was spilling out of the cup and straight into Adrien’s lap. 

“Oh my gosh!!!!” Marinette exclaimed, setting everything aside and reaching into the basket for more napkins. “I’m so sorry!!!! I didn’t mean to spill it on you!!!!”

Adrien was laughing and shaking his head. “It’s okay, don’t worry about, it’ll dry.”

But she was already frantically blotting his wet jeans with the napkins and firing off apologies every two seconds. “The cover must have been cracked and everything just spilled through, I’m so sorry, I should’ve checked first!”

He laid his hands over hers and tried to slow down her panicking. He grabbed one of the napkins out of her hands and started to help her dry off his pants. “It was an accident, Marinette, don’t worry about it,” he assured. 

“Ugh, I was hoping I wouldn’t pull some clumsy nonsense while we were out,” Marinette frowned. “I owe you a pair of pants.”

“Washing machines are a thing, Mari,” Adrien said. “Although, I’m not going to complain over an original pair of slacks by Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself.”

Marinette giggled. “Would you like some?”

“I was just kidding.”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Marinette shrugged. “God knows you’ve saved my life I don’t know how many times. If all you’re asking for is a pair of pants, I’m pretty sure I could manage.” 

Adrien smiled. “Well, I certainly can’t say no to a face like that.”

Marinette looked up at him and tapped him on the nose. “Was that another one of your ‘it came out without me needing to try’ moments?”

“You said it, not me,” Adrien winked.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you drilled a hole in their thermos so that would happen!” Rose gasped. 

“I didn’t think that actually worked in real life,” Juleka said. 

Kim scoffed. “Nah, dude. Classic romcom stuff. It  _ always _ works.”

“I think it’s just because Marinette and Adrien are like that though,” Ivan interjected. “They’re one of those classic romantic couples.” 

“You’re totally right,” Mylene agreed, eating some of the cookies that she brought to share with the group. “This is going really well.”

“Not well enough,” Alya grumbled. “By my calculations, they should’ve been making out by now.”

“Isn’t that rushing things a little bit?” Sabrina asked. 

“You’re talking to Alya,” Nino sighed. “She doesn’t know how to  _ not _ rush anything.”

“Um, I’m making a future relationship happen over here!” Alya exclaimed.

“We have a history test next week,” Alix commented. “Like, how much free time do you have to meddle like this?”

“I’m sorry,” Alya said sarcastically. “Am I imagining the fact that all of you are literally staking out this date with me?”

“I mean, it’s good entertainment,” Max said. “Good break from video games.”

“Exactly!” Alya pointed out. “So shush all of you. I don’t want to hear any complaints about this operation.”

“I feel like we’re the only ragtag team of weirdoes who would  _ ever _ do this to a couple of people they knew,” Nino sighed. “Like, we need to debrief after this and think about our life choices.”

“You really underestimate the rest of the world,” Chloe said sagely. “I’m sure we are not the only people who would be staking them out like this if they gave enough of a shit.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” Marinette said in between sandwich bites. “Where are the kwamis?”

Adrien checked in his shirt pocket and shook his head. “Not sure. Knowing Plagg, he’s getting himself into trouble.”

“And Tikki’s probably busy trying to get him out of it.”

* * *

 

“What’s  _ taking them _ so long!?”

Plagg sighed and reclined back on the leaf of the tree they were hiding in. “Tikki. You have a problem.”

“I’m just trying to be supportive of our Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Tikki explained. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Okay, we’ve had this conversation hundreds of times. Literally. You involve yourself way too heavily in your humans’ affairs. Do what I do. Find something to keep you occupied and distracted from the nonsense. Like cheese. I really recommend cheese.”

“We haven’t had a Ladybug and Chat Noir fall in love for two hundred years,” Tikki pouted. “Let me be excited about this! Plus imagine if they get married. The two of us would get to hang out all the time.”

“As lovely as that sounds, you spying on our charges during their date is over dramatic even for you.”

Tikki turned to him and glared. “Leave me alone! Don’t you have cheese to eat?”

“I’m out!” Plagg scowled. “That’s how long we’ve been in this tree watching them!”

“No, that’s how quickly it takes for you to literally inhale your food,” Tikki frowned back. She turned back to the date happening below them and sighed. “I’m going to give Marinette a pep talk tonight. Hurry things along. Maybe that’ll help.”

Plagg poked Tikki in the cheek. “You’re too invested in this.”

“I’m sorry that I care about true love!”

“Honestly, who decided that  _ you _ should be in possession of one of the most powerful miraculous stones in the universe? You’re such a sap!”

“This coming from the kwami with cheese crumbs still stuck in his whiskers.”

Plagg groaned and swatted the cheese crumbs off of his face. “Oh shut up! It’s not like they’re doing anything interesting anyway. They’re just eating and talking about that silly video game they love playing.”

“You’re so cynical,” Tikki scolded. “So the date’s hitting a lull. They’re having fun and that’s what matters. I’m sure something interesting will happen soon.”

* * *

 

Chloe pouted. “Nath, has anything interesting happened yet?”

Nathanael sighed boredly and laid down his binoculars. “Nope. Nothing. Just more talking.”

“Someone pass the chips,” Sabrina asked. “I’m starving.” 

Nino spoke through a mouthful of cookies. “So I thought they were supposed to be making out by now…”

“Nino,” Alya warned. “I will punt you across the park.”

“Someone say something to pass the time,” Alix complained. “Quick. Before I die.” 

“Uhhh,” Alya hesitated. She turned to Juleka. “Why were you akumatized last week?” 

Chloe gasped dramatically and pressed a hand to her chest. “Oh my  _ God _ , Alya. You can’t just ask people why they’re akumatized.”

“Yeah, that’s super rude,” Mylene frowned. 

“Well excuse the hell out of me, I was just trying to pass the time!”

Everyone was silent for a long moment before Chloe cleared her throat and tapped Juleka’s knee with her foot. “......wait so seriously, what happened?”

“I got a bad grade on a maths test,” Juleka shrugged. 

The rest of the class nodded in understanding. 

“That test was brutal. Sorry, dude,” Nino comforted. 

“It’s okay,” Juleka said. “I’m over it.”

“You know what I’m not over?” Alya said. “How boring this date just got. They’re just  _ talking! _ ” 

“This is the perfect time for us to leave then!” Nino finally exclaimed. “Seriously, these kids are doing just fine on their own. Talking is totally normal and healthy. Stop trying to make everything come together in some melodramatic burst of romance and  _ let’s go _ .” 

“I just want them to become a fully committed couple because I  _ know _ that’s exactly what the two of them want and they’re  _ totally _ thinking about it. I’m helping.”

“You need to be stopped.” 

Alya looked down at Nino’s phone and started to flip through the music that he saved on his playlist. “I’m gonna pull out the super romantic songs. Just to give this a huge push.”

Nino reached out and tried to grab his phone back. “Give me that! You’re not doing this!”

“Hey, paws off!”

“No! It’s  _ my _ phone! Give it back!”

“I need to do this for them!”

Alya was leaning back to try and keep the phone out of Nino’s reach, and she was pushing against Chloe’s side as she did so. Chloe shoved her back roughly. “Get off of me and shut up! They’ll hear us!”

“Don’t  _ push _ me, Chloe!”

“Hey, don’t be mean!” Sabrina spoke up. “We shouldn’t be fighting in the first place. Calm down, both of you.”

“Nino get off!” Nathanael hissed out, “You’re stepping on my foot!”

“Alright dudes, break it up,” Kim demanded. 

“Kim you’re stepping in the cookies.”

“I said give me my  _ phone _ Alya!”

“Not yet! I’m not done here!”

“Alya get the frilly fucking hell off of me or I swear to God!”

“Nino! My  _ foot!” _

“Oh man, this is hilarious.”

“You’re shoving me into the bushes Alya. Don’t make me kick you!”

“You guys are gonna fall through. Be careful!”

“Alya you’re gonna make me trip!”

“Guys you are  _ going to fall!” _

“ _ Alya!!” _

* * *

 

“Hey,” Adrien muttered. “Do you hear that?”

Marinette sat quietly for a moment and tipped her ear up to the sky. “Um….I don’t think so. What are you hearing?”

“I dunno….screaming I think.”

“ _ Alya you’re going to make me trip!” _

Marinette snapped her head towards the bushes to their right. “Okay, wait, I definitely heard that.”

“Was that Alya’s name?”

“What’s happening — ”

Right at that moment, Nino and Alya came tumbling out of the bushes in a pile of tangled limbs, both of them clutching onto a cell phone. They paused their bickering once they realized where they were and guiltily looked up to where Marinette and Adrien were sitting. The four of them stayed silent for a moment before Nino held up a hand and waved. “Hey, bro. What’s up?”

Nathanael stood up from behind the bushes and hid his binoculars behind his back before Marinette and Adrien saw them. “Well. That lasted long.”

The rest of the class reluctantly stood from their hiding spots and looked at the ground guiltily as they moved into sight. Chloe unfolded her newspaper, held it up in front of her face, and tried to surreptitiously sneak away from the scene before Sabrina grabbed her sleeve and rooted her to the spot. 

Marinette was gaping. “What are you all  _ doing _ here?”

No one knew what to say, and the only thing that broke the silence was the next cheesy, romantic American song coming from the speakers of the picnic basket. Adrien frowned, stared at the speakers, and scoffed as he recognized the lyrics from the note that was left in the basket. 

“Huh. I guess you were right. I forgot this was a legit song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at breeeliss.tumblr.com


End file.
